


Same Page

by snowbaeri



Category: DONBELLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaeri/pseuds/snowbaeri
Summary: 5 years after breakup of their ‘no label relationship’, Donny and Belle met again to their ‘squad’ reunion.
Relationships: Donny Pangilinan/Belle Mariano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. What is it that makes you change?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

_“Dadating ba yung dalawa?”  
  
“Nakalapag na yung isa, yung isa naman sasakay palang sa eroplano.”  
  
“gago siguraduhin niyo a-attend yun, limang taon hinintay natin para dito.”  
  
Abalang-abala ang anim na magkakaibigan sa pagdating ng kanila pang dalawang kaibigan na galling ibang bansa. After 5 years kasi ay nagpagpasiyahan nitong umuwi para uma-attend sakanilang “squad” reunion. Actually, this isn’t the first time na nag celebrate sila ng reunion. First time kasi nila ngayon makumpleto. These past few years kasi minsan kulang ng isa, minsan ayaw umattend nung isa kaya naman pinaghandaan nila ngayong taon.  
  
“gago bat ako kinakabahan” ani ni Gello ang pinakamaingay sa magkakaibigan  
  
“ako rin pucha, pano kung-“ di na natapos ang pagsalita ni Joao nang bigla na rin nagsalita si Melly ang parang nanay ng magba-barkada.  
  
“wag kayong nega, magre-reunion lang naman” pilit na pinakalma ni Melly ang mga kaibigan.  
  
“reunion lang? pag yung restobar naging boxing ring ikaw ang referee ha!” pagkasabi ni Criza nito ay biglang natawa ang magkakaibigan. Totoo naman, baka nga may mamuo na away sa reunion nila bukas. No one knows what’s going to happen this Saturday night. Pero alam nilang lahat kinakabahan sila sa mangyayari sa Sabado. Iisa lang ang hiling ng mga kaibigan.  
  
“I hope this time, magkausap na sila ng maayos.” Ashley said while crossing his fingers na para bang sinasabi na universe ibigay mo na samin to.  
  
“Magkakaayos ulit sila, tiwala lang”_

__

__

__

__

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Donny anong oras na?! nasaan ka na ba?!” umagang-umaga, boses ni Gello ang tumambad sakanya. Pano ba naman kasi, 5 minutes nalang bago mag-start ang first subject nila eh papasok palang ng gate si Donny. Mahaba-haba rin lalakarin at aakyatin niya makarating lang sa room nila sa 4th floor.  
  
“eto na, eto na tinatakbo ko na bwiset ka! Di niyo man lang ako ginising.” Sabi ni Donny sa kabilang linya habang tumatakabo. Ngayon lang siya na late ulit kasi tinapos niya pa yung mga plates na submission pa naman next week. Oo, next week pero dahil nga ayaw ni Donny na nagc-cram ay ginawa niya na agad kahit pa pagpuyatan niya o kahit malate pa siya sa susunod na araw basta natapos niya lang agad ang plates niya masaya na siya dun.  
  
2nd year Fine Arts student si Donny, kung tatanungin mo kung kamusta pag aaral niya sasabihin niya lang sayo ‘okay lang’ okay lang naman talaga as in lahat uno. Businessman ang tatay ni Donny, Doktor naman ang nanay niya. May kaya sila pero ayaw na ayaw ni Donny na nadi-dissappoint parents niya (di rin sang-ayon ang parents niya sa course na kinuha niya kasi nga nasa Filipino household tayo. Kapag art related kinuha mong course wala kang mapupuntahan) kaya naman nagpupursige siya mag-aral. At saka pag nakagraduate na siya sa kurso niya balak niya mag-aral sa France at maging isang Art Student, yun lang pangarap niya.  
  
“Ginising ka namin di ka lang bumangon! Bilisan mo na wala pa naman prof natin.” Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Donny nang marinig niya yun pero syempre binilisan niya pa rin ang paglakad niya para di maabutan ang pagdating ng kanilang prof . Oo nga pala magkakasama silang tatlo ni Gello at Joao sa iisang condo dahil unang-una ayaw ni Donny na mag-isa siya sa condo niya at pangalawa gusto nilang magkakasama sila sa iisang condo. Matagal na magkakaibigan sina Donny, Joao at Gello, since highschool pa. Ang tawag nga sakanila nung highschool eh ‘Wonder Pets’ kasi ang cute daw nilang tingnan tuwing magkakasama at hindi mo rin magpaghihiwalay yang mga yan.  
  
“eto na, eto na paakyat na ko” hingal na hingal man na sabi ni Donny pero di niya parin binababa ang telepono para lang ma update siya kung andiyan na ba prof nila para lang makahanda siya.  
  
“ay pota Donny may mga magagandang pumasok !! bilisan mo na!” biglang sigaw ni Gello na kaya na taranta si Donny kaya lalo niyang binilisan ang paglakad.  
“Ano?? Di kita marinig!! Ibaba ko na para makatakbo na ko bye!” at dahil nga hindi narinig ni Donny ang sinabi ni Gello ay binilisan niya nalang ang pag-akyat baka kasi andiyan na yung prof di lang naintindihan ni Donny. Saktong 7:30 ay nakapasok na si Donny pero..  
  
“I’m inviting you all to watch—”  
  
“Good morning ma’am!!” sigaw na sabi ni Donny pagkapasok ng room nila. *insert crickets sounds*  
  
Akala ni kasi ni Donny ay ang kanilang prof na ang nagsalita kaya naman pagkapasok niya ay nag goodmorning na siya agad pero hindi, iba ang nakita niya. Nabigla siya nang makita ang isang medyo mababa at magandang babae. Ilang segundo pa sila nagkatitigan ng magandang babae bago pa nakasalita si Donny  
  
“A-ay? I’m sorry akala si ma’am” sabi ni Donny habang naka peace sign. Napangiti nalang ang magandang dalaga sa ginawa ni Donny.  
  
Sa sobrang hiya ay dali-dali siyang pumunta sa upuan niya at sinalubong naman siya ng kaniyang natatawang mga kaibigan.  
  
“Gello, sinasabi ko sayo tumigil ka kakatawa” pagbabanta ni Donny sa kaibigan niyang nakaupo sa harapan niya. Natatawa pa rin si Gello pero nagpapasiyahan niyang tumigil sa kakatawa dahil pinagpatuloy naman ng magandang dalaga ang kanyang naputol na announcement”  
  
“So yeah, we’re having a dance concert this Saturday. Don’t worry guys di naman to required but if you are willing to watch just approach us or you can visit room 207 and buy your tickets.” Sabi ng dalaga habang nakangiti.  
  
Di maawasan ni Donny na ma-amaze sa itsura ng magandang dalaga na nasaunahan. _Ang ganda puta. _Yan lang ang nasa utak ni Donny para ma-describe ang dalaga. Di namalayan ni Donny na nakatulala na pala siya sa babae pero bumalik naman siya sa katauhan niya nang may bumato sakanyang tissue paper.  
  
“Laway mo dude” sabi ng isa pang kaibigan nilang si Joao  
  
“gago” ito nalang ang naging sagot ni Donny dahil nabigla siya sa pagtapon ng tissue paper sakanya.  
  
“That’s our announcement lang naman. If you have any questions, you can ask us now.” Sabi ng isa pang babae pero hindi yung iniisip ni Donny ah? Meron pa kasi itong kasama, bale lima kasing tao ang nasa harapan tatlong lalake at dalawang babae. Kilala to ni Donny syempre, isa sa kanila jowa ng kaibigan niya eh  
  
“Ate may tanong ako!” biglang sabi ni Mark, kaklase nina Donny.  
  
“Yes?” sagot ng dalaga, yung jowa ng kaibigan niya.  
  
“Ano pangalan mo sa facebook?” natatawang tanong ni Mark. Napangiti ang dalaga sa tanong nito, di niya kasi aakalain na yun lang pala ang tanong nito. Lalo natawa ang dalaga nang makita niyang may bumatong tissue paper kay Mark.  
  
“Gago na mine ko na yan humanap ka ng iba.” Pagbabanta ni Joao kay Mark. Lalo namang natawa ang mga kaklase at syempre yung mga nag-aannounce sa unahan. “Criza wag mo pansinin yan ah!” sunod pa na sabi ni Joao habang tinutro ang kanyang kasintahan. Halos maiyak na rin si Donny at Gello kakatawa dahil for sure kakausapin na naman ni Joao ang jowa niya mamaya.  
  
“Seryosong tanong, magkano ticket?” tanong ni Limer, ang president ng klase nila. Balak ata nito manood kaya napatanong.  
  
“100 lang naman” ngiting sabi ng crush ni Donny??? Crush na ba to ni Donny?? Who knows?? Kanina pa kasi ito natutulala sa magandang dalaga. Napapansin rin niyang ang ganda ng boses nito habang nagsasalita, isabay mo pa yung medyo mababa niyang boses na lalong nagpapa-ganda sakanya. Kaya naman di na niya napigilan magsalita.  
  
“Ang mahal naman? Isang one piece chicken na yan sa KFC! Pero kung ganyan ka ganda ang sasayaw sa harapan ko why not!? Asan na ang ticket? Bibili ako!” sabi ni Donny na napatayo pa habang sinasabi niya ito. At muli namang natawa ang mga kaklase niya, lalo na si Joao na kung kanina ay konti nalang makikirambulan na siya kay Mark ay ngayon halos malupasay na sa kakatawa.  
  
“Gago ka ang landi mo! Bibili ka ba talaga?” tanong ni Gello sa kaibigan  
  
“oo nga bibili ako” seryosong sagot ni Donny.  
  
“Bibili ka talaga? May dala kaming ticket ngayon” tanong ng magandang dalaga kay Donny.  
  
Sa totoo lang, kinilig si Donny nang kausapin siya nito pero set aside muna natin ang kilig dahil bibili nga siya ng ticket para sa concert nito.  
  
“Oo nga, iipit mo na rin number mo diyan.. joke lang!” birong sabi naman ni Donny sabay abot ng isang daan sa magandang dalaga. Binigay na rin kay Donny ang ticket nito.  
  
“uy thank you ah?” sabi ng dalaga sakanya. At eto na naman po, kinilig na naman ang ating Donny.  
  
“ay basta ikaw! I do agad” pabirong sabi ulit ni Donny “Okay no joke pero anong name mo? Late na kasi ako pumasok you know?”  
  
“ah? I’m Belle Mariano”  
  
“wow nice name! bagay tong apelyido ko sa pangalan mo” pabirong sabi naman ni Donny. Feeling niya sobrang landi na niya pero hayaan niyo na crush na crush na siguro ni Donny itong si Belle. Sabi nga ni Ruffa Mae, go! go! go! todo na to! Wala nang atrasan Donny Pangilinan!  
  
“Ikaw talaga! See you sa Saturday… uh what’s your name?” tanong ni Belle while offering his hands to the taller guy. Hindi makasagot agad si Donny kasi naman mahahawakan niya kamay ni Belle?? Lord sobrang bilis naman? Pero sabi nga nila wag tanggihan ang grasya kaya sumagot na agad si Donny.  
  
“I’m Donny. Donny Pangilinan” nakangiting sabi niya habang nags-shake hands.  
  
“Yeah Donny, see you this Saturday!” nakangiting sagot naman ni Belle kay Donny. “Alis na kami ah?”  
  
“Yeah sige bye!” babanat pa sana si Donny pero pinigilan niya na kasi naman sobra na ang paglalandi niya umaga pa lang naman at syempre baka ma creepyhan pa si Belle sakanya at maturn off kaya yun nalang naging sagot niya. Pagka-alis nina Belle ay bumalik na siya sa upuan niya  
  
“May date kami ni Belle sa Saturday HAHAHA” salubong na sabi niya sa mga kaibigan.  
  
“Gago ka! Di ka naman uma-attend sa mga ganyan na activities lalo na pag di required anyare?” tanong ni Gello kay Donny. Well, totoo naman ang sabi ni Gello. Ayaw ni Donny nag-aaksaya ng pera sa mga ganyang activities or concerts anything na gagastusan tapos di naman required. Sayang naman diba? Eh kung ikain niya nalang or ipanginom edi naging masaya pa siya? Pero iba kasi yung charisma ni Belle sa kanya. Para bang may bumulong sakanya na _“sasayaw si Belle sa harap mo aayaw ka pa ba?” _syempre as a medyo maharot, go na agad kahit pa isang daan yan okay lang.  
  
“Ewan, may iba kasi kay Belle eh? Kaya napabili ako agad” totoong sabi ni Dony sa kaibigan. “Joao manonood ka?” tanong ni Donny sa katabi niya.  
  
“Oo naman! Sasayaw din si Criza eh, actually may ticket na ko sabay na tayong manood?”  
  
“Sure! Ikaw Gello?” tanon ning Donny sa kaibigan niyang nasa unahan niya lang.  
  
“Di ko sure wala naman diyan si Ashley ,sayang rin ng isang daan isang gin pa yan eh” natatawang sabi ni Gello sa mga kaibigan “Enjoy nalang kayo siguro?”  
  
“Yeah for sure mag e-enjoy yan si Donny”  
  
Parang di na mapakali agad si Donny, parang gusto niya na mag Sabado kaagad para lang makitang sumayaw si Belle.____


	2. It will Rain

_"Pagod na ako Donny."_

_Kasalukuyan silang nasa isang park sa loob ng village kung saan nakatira si Belle . Gabi na rin kaya tanging poste ng ilaw na nakapalibot sakanila ang nagsisilbing liwanag para makita ni Donny ang isa-isang pagpatak ng mga luha ni Belle. Hindi ito ang unang beses na nakita ni Donny na umiiyak ang dalaga. Hindi niya na rin alam ang sasabihin dahil na rin gulat pa rin siya sa mga nangyari kanina._

_"shhh don't cry .. alam mo naman nandito ako palagi diba?" Donny is out of words. He's clueless. Gusto niya nalang maging maingat sa mga sinasabi niya para naman kahit kaunti ay maramdam ni Belle na andito lang siya. Palagi naman. Kahit hindi niya alam ang nangyayari._

_"I know Donny .. pero minsan .. nakakapagod na rin eh"_

_"Belle, I know it's hard and tiring. You've been dealing these for.. I don't know how many years but let's hang in there okay? Basta tandaan mo palagi nandito lang ako sa tabi. Di ako aalis kahit kailan." Donny said while holding Belle's hand assuring her of what he said._

_In Belle's mind a lot of people already said those words to her. A lot of friends of told her that everything will be okay, just hang in there pero ni isa sakanila hindi pinaniwalaan ni Belle. But when Donny said those words to her, para bang wala nang problemang darating, okay na ang lahat. Simpleng mga salita lang naman ang ginamit ni Donny pero bakit ang lakas ng impact sakanya?_

__

__

_Lord kung siya na talaga, wag mo nang bawiin ah? Well, sabi naman ni Donny di siya aalis sa tabi niya pero Lord wala na talagang bawian ? Tatali ko na to sakin._

____

____

_Sana talaga wag nang bawiin, wag nang umalis._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WONDEERRR PEEEEETSSS !!!"

Pagkarinig sa sigaw yon ay sabay-sabay lumingon ang tatlong binata.

“Pasmado talaga bibig ng jowa mo Joao!” biglang baling ni Gello sa kaibigan. Papunta sana sila nang canteen ng tawagin sila ni Criza. 

Oo, jowa ni Joao sana all diba? Medjo matagal na rin sila. High School pa lang si Criza ay very vocal na siya sa pagkakaroon ng crush kay Joao. Maniniwala ba kayong si Criza pa ang nagbibigay ng flowers at chocolate kay Joao tuwing Valentines Day? Well, yun ang totoo. Sobrang dami rin naman kasing charms si Criza kahit babae ka ay for sure mahuhulog ka sakanya kaya ayun, si Joao nahulog rin kay Criza. Although matagal na ang relasyon nila, hindi naman masyadong close sina Donny at Criza kahit pa bff ni Donny ang kasintahan nito. Si Gello ang mas close nito kasi palagi silang nag-aasaran (bestfriend rin kasi ni Criza ang crush ni Gello). 

"San punta niyo?" tanong ni Criza sa magkakaibigan.

"Punta sana kaming Canteen kaso tinawag mo kami eh" sagot naman ni Joao

"Hoy hala bat di ka naka uniform?? cutting ka noh?!" pabirong tanong ni Gello. Naka leggings at oversized shirt with matching nike air max kasi itong si Criza. Mukhang magjo-jogging na ewan pero nasa school?? Allowed ba to sa university??

"Anong cutting?! wag mo nga akong magaya sayo! May practice kami eh" medyo malakas na ang pagsagot ni Criza kay Gello. Kaya naman ang ating munting Donny na wala sanang pake sa pag-uusap ay biglang nakipag-usyoso.

"Ha? May practice kayo? Saan? Hanggang anong oras? Kasama si Belle?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Donny kay Criza. Hindi naman siya masyadong excited noh?Medyo lang naman para hindi magtaka si Criza na ngayon ay gulong-gulo na dahil minsan lang siya nito kausapin ni Donny.

"Easy dude! dami mong tanong eh!" sagot ni Criza habang ang mga kamay ay nasa harap na para bang gustong sabihin na _"teka lang hoy! dami mong ebas di ko alam ano una kong sasagutin!" _Wala rin naman siyang choice kundi sagutin ang matangkad na binata.__

__"Opo may practice kami, diyan lang sa Auditoriumn. Anong oras? hanggang 6 pm po kami. Kasama si Belle? opo kasama namin si Belle. Okay ka na?" sunod-sunod na sagot rin ni Criza kay Donny. Medyo nakalma naman dun si Donny sa mga sagot ni Criza. Andiyan lang pala sa Audi eh? Pwede sigurong bisitahin? wow jowa ka?_ _

__"Pwede bang ano .. hmm.. tumingin ng practice niyo?" medyo naga-alinlangan na tanong ni Donny kay Criza._ _

__"teka nga lang .. ano bang meron sa kaibigan mo labs? gusto ba nito sumali sa dance troupe? Okay lang naman kulang kami sa sasayaw na mga puno." tanong naman ni Criza sa kasintahan. Natawa naman dun si Gello dahil kulang sa sasayaw na puno??? ang alam niya dance concert yun hindi play!_ _

__"Crush niya si Belle labs" matipid na sagot ni Joao kay Criza._ _

__Hoy ano ba yan! Bunganga naman Joao! May makarinig nga sayo diyan eh?!" medyo marahan namang pinalo ni Donny ang braso ni Joao dahil sa sinabi nito. Ngayon pa siya nahiya? Kulang na nga lang magpropose na siya kay Belle nung isang araw eh? Donny Pangilinan and 'hiya' in one sentence? Can't imagine._ _

__"Ahh okay lang naman siguro tumingin-tingin naka break naman kami ngayon eh.. puntuhan mo na kung gusto mo.. teka anong oras na ba?? .." tanong ni Criza sa sarili habang nakatingin sa wristwatch niya."Lapit na pala mag 5 pm punta ka na" sabi ni Criza kay Donny._ _

__"Talaga ba??!?! Hoy tara na mga duwag!! bibisitahin ko pa jowa ko!" sigaw ni Donny sa mga kaibigan"_ _

__"High ka ba Donny? May klase tayong 5:30 sa Philo !!" naiinis na sabi ni Gello kay Donny. Oo pala may klase pa sila, sobrang late na ng start kaya medyo nakakatamad pasukan. Since medyo magaling naman ang ating bida sa kanyang Acads, maiintindihan naman siguro ng kung sino mang mga Philosophers ang bumabantay sakanya. _Plato, lalandi lang po ako today babawi nalang ako sa sunod pramis! _____

____"Saka na natin yan problemahin tara na dali" Wala namang nagawa ang dalawang niyang kaibigan dahil hinila na rin sila ni Donny. No choice. Moral support sa malanding kaibigan. Paalala lang po sa mga batang nakakakita nito, wag gagayahin! mga propesyonal na mga pokpok lamang ang pwedeng gumawa nito! Landi responsibly !!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
"Ayun nakaupo sa may stairs crush mo"___

Pagkasabi ni Criza nito ay napabaling si Donny kung saan ito nakaturo. Teka lang medyo malabo ang mata ng ating bida kaya hindi niya nasilayan agad. 

"Nasaan? Di ko makita" tanong ni Donny. Medyo malaki rin kasi itong Auditorium ng school nila at syempre nakatayo pa sila sa may pinto, malayo rin yung stage sakanila kaya hindi agad ito nakita ni Donny. Dagdag mo pa na ang daming tao sa stage kaya siguro hindi mo ito agad mahahaligilap.

"Kung di mo kaya gamitin mata mo, gamitin mo utak mo Donny!" mahinang sigaw ni Gello kay Donny.

"Ha?"

"Lumapit ka" sabi ni Joao kay Donny. Medyo nag-aalinlangan pa dun si Donny kasi ayaw naman niya na ma-invade ang personal space ni Belle, malay mo kasi busy or may kausap ito. Isa lang naman siyang nagkaka-crush kay Belle at saka di pa sila close hello?? kaka-kilala palang nila nung isang araw. Sobrang FC (feeling close) naman ni Donny kung ganon.

"Okay lang yan Donny, sobrang friendly naman yang si Belle. Wag ka na mag-alinlanlangan" Criza said those words assuring Donny that everything will be fine. "At saka alam ko naman na gustong gusto mo nang lumapit kanina pa! masyado ka lang pabebe" pabirong sabi naman ni Criza kay Donny.

Sa totoo lang hindi rin naman alam ni Donny kung anong sasabihin kay Belle. Gusto niya lang naman talaga sumilip sa practice nila pero hindi naman kasi niya alam na makakausap niya si Belle ngayon, hindi siya handa. Alam niyang sobrang kapal ng mukha niya sa pinagsasabi niya kay Belle nung isang araw kaya siya medyo .. medyo nahihiya. _Medyo lang kasi hindi nga pwede may 'Donny' at 'nahihiya' in one sentence _.__

__Actually naga-alinlangan rin siya kasi ano bang paguusapan nila? di pa naman sila close eh. Ang alam lang ni Donny ay ang pangalan ni Belle. _Well, sinubukan rin naman ni Donny hanapin ang accounts nito sa Facebook, Twitter at Instagram pero wala eh di niya nahanap. Naka private siguro ganon. _Nagiging maingat rin si Donny sa mga actions niya towards Belle. Ayaw niyang ma turn off si Belle kasi nga diba pwede mo nang maging jowa baka maging buhangin pa.___ _

____"Okay sure, pero tulungan niyo ko ah?" sabi ni Donny sa mga kaibigan pati na rin kay Criza nang medyo nagpapa-awa._ _ _ _

____"Bakit?" sabay-sabay na sagot ng kanyang mga kaibigan._ _ _ _

____"Bakit kami ba ang nagkaka crush?" singit pang sabi ni Gello. "Parang kanina tinawag mo pa kaming duwag tas ikaw tong ngayong -" hindi na natapos ni Gello ang kanyang sinasabi nang biglang may sumingit._ _ _ _

____"Oh Criza nandito ka lang pala, kanina ka pa hinahanap nung mga ka grupo mo"_ _ _ _

Nabigla ang magkakaibigan dahil sa pagsulpot ni Belle. Oo, si Belle, ang nag-iisang crush ni Donny. Hindi agad nakasalita ang magkakaibigan dahil parang knaina lang pinag-uusapin nila ito. Si Donny? ayun, tulala, di alam ang gagawin. Medyo na star-struck rin siya kasi naman ang ganda ni Belle sa porma niya? Simpleng white over sized shirt at dolphin shorts with matching white Fila shoes. Dagdag mo pa ang minsang paghahawi ng buhok niya. _shit, sobrang ganda_

__Napabalik naman sa reyalidad si Donny nang basagin ni Criza ang panandaling katahimikan._ _

__"Ah oo Belle! " medyo awkward na sabi ni Criza. Syempre sino ba namang hindi maa-awkward kung ang pinag-uusapan nila kanina ay nandito na sa harapan nila?? " by the way, kararating mo lang ba dito?" dugtong pa ni Criza to lighten the atmosphere masyadong awkward eh._ _

__"Di naman kararating ko lang, hinahanap ka kasi sakin ni Melly eh tapos nakita ko kayo diyan malapit sa pinto" sabi pa nila Belle habang nakaturo sa pinto ng Auditorium. Nakahinga naman ang mga kaibigan sa sinabi nito, _buti nalang talaga kundi yari na _____

____"ah nga pala Belle! si Donny .. naalala mo? nung isang araw?" biglang pakilala naman ni Criza kay Belle na ikinabigla naman ni Donny. _wait lang direk! di pa siya nakakaisip ng topic! wala rin siyang handang banat today! _____ _ _

______Iniisip nalang ni Donny na kung nauna na siya pumasok sa kanilang Philo class ay magiging proud pa ang magulang niya pero hindi, andito siya ngayon humaharot. Siguro naman magiging proud rin parents niya kapag naging sila noh? _charot, medyo matagal pa yan pero sige._ _ _ _ ___

________"ah oo naalala ko !!" natatawang baling ni Belle kay Donny. Nagulat pa nga ang matangkad na binata dahil pakshet naka tingin sakanya si Belle ng naka full smile!! natatawa siguro to dahil sa kahihiyan niya nung isang araw pero wala eh nangyari na. Sobrang nakakahiya pero atleast naalala siya ni Belle.  
"Akala ko nga sa mismong concert day ulit kita makikita eh!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______  
  
_Wait lang .._   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Inaabangan ba ni Belle na makita si Donny sa Concert day nila?? Sobrang tulala lang talaga si Donny hanggang ngayon pero sa totoo lang kinikilig na talaga siya sa loob-loob niya. Hindi niya sure kung yun ang pinapahiwatig ni Belle pero ha!! wala naman may pake kung yun ang nasa isip ni Donny. Sobrang OA isipin pero hayaan niyo na! kahit ano para mapakilig ang ating bida._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bakit nga pala kayo nandito?" tanong pa ni Belle sa magkakaibigan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______  
  
_Sa sobrang speechless nila ay naging impulsive ang actions ni Donny. Alangan naman sabihin nila na willing si Donny mag cut ng classes para lang bumisita sa practice nina Belle? turn off yun panigurado at ayaw na ayaw ni Donny nun. Kaya naman naging maaligaga si Donny sa pagkuha ng kanyang _precious banana milk _sa kanyang bag para ibigay kay Belle ito.___   
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"ah ! namimigay kasi kami ng libreng banana milk sa mga nakakasalubong namin" sabi ni Donny habang binibigay ang dalawang banana milk galing sa kanyang bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________  
  
_Napatingin naman ang tatlo niyang kaibigan sakanya kasi naman??? namimigay ng ano?? banana milk?? para saan?? Ang alam ng magkakaibigan ay bibisitahin nila si Belle hindi para mamigay ng banana milk??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"ah talaga ?? bakit ??" tanong pa ni Belle kay Donny na mas lalong naging maaligaga dahil di na rin niya alam ang sasabihin. Sobrang impulsive talaga ng sinasabi at actions ni Donny tuwing kinakabahan siya. Hindi na rin niya alam kung nasaan yung confidence niya nung isang araw, sobrang nahihiya na siya talaga ngayon lalo pang ang ganda ni Belle ngayon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"uhh .. charity work??" patanong na sabi ni Donny. Hindi niya na talaga alam kung anong ginagawa niya sa totoo lang. Bahala na! pagsisisihan niya na naman to ng ilang araw. " oo! charity work para sa isang subject namin ! si Joao nga sa documentation eh .. diba pre?" gusto ni Donny palakpakan ang sarili dahil hindi man lang siya nautal sabihin ito. Sorry nalang kay Joao nadamay pa siya, sana lang ay makisama._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oo Belle! teka .." sabi ni Joao habang dinudukot ang phone sa kanyang bulsa. "Pwede ka ba namin picturan na natanggap mo yung banana milk?" tanong pa ni Joao. Grabe buti nalang at nakisama kahit na hindi sila nagkakasundo kanina bago dumating si Belle. Iba talaga ang friendship ng mga ito. Maliban siguro kay Gello na kanina pa pinipigilan ang tawa sakanyang mga kaibigan _"kawawang Joao, nadamay pa nga" _sabi ni Gello sa isip niya.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah talaga ba? sige!" nakangiting sagot nalang ang natanggap ni Joao pero si Donny ayun nagulat kasi naman gawa-gawa niya lang yun pero pumayag pa rin si Belle? Hindi talaga siya makapaniwala na makikisama rin si Belle sa gawa gawa niyang dahilan. Hindi nga kapani-paniwala pero pumayag pa rin si Belle.

"Oh eto na ah .. 1 .. 2.. 3!" pakasabi ni Joao nun ay pinicturan na niya si Belle. Hawak hawak naman ng dalaga ang banana milk na para siyang advertiser habang nakangiti. Si Donny? nakangiti rin akala mo siya ang pinicturan. Ang ganda talaga ng ngiti ni Belle, sobrang simple pero nakakahawa.

"Bakit nga pala ako lang binigyan niyo? marami pa ako kasama oh? tulungan ko pa kayo!" nakangiting sabi ni Belle sa magkakaibigan. Ang nakangiting Donny kanina ay ngayon naman bumalik sa pagiging aligaga. 

Patay na dalawa lang nadala niyang banana milk. Palusot rin naman lang naman yun eh? Pano na Donny? Bago pa siya makaisip ng palusot ay inunahan na ni Joao para naman hindi na lumaki pa yung palusot nila kanina.

"Ah last na kasi yun kanina pa kami namimigay eh" yan nalang ang naging sagot ni Joao para naman kahit papano ay hindi na madagdagan ang pagsisinungaling nila kay Belle. Kawawa naman sobrang precious pa naman itong dalaga.

"ganun ba? sayang naman."

  
  


"Belle! Criza! balik na tayo sa practice." bigla naman dumating ang senior nilang si Melizza also known as Melly. Isa rin ito sa mga kaibigan nina Belle at Criza. Ang kaso lang may kasama pala itong si Melizza na naging dahilan para maging aligaga ang isa pang kaibigan ni Donny.

"Oh Gello mag hi ka naman kay Ashley" natatawang sabi ni Criza kay Gello. Hindi alam ni Gello kung susundin niya ba itong demonyo niyang kaibigan pero hindi na yun mahalaga dahil pahilim na nagchi-chimisan si Joao at Donny.

"Pre airdrop mo sakin yung picture mamaya" pabulong na sabi ni Donny. Nagiging maingat lang dahil baka marinig ito ni Belle. 

"yo ko nga! dinamay mo ko sa trip mo eh"  
  
"sorry na nga pre eh! sige na pls?" parang nag puppy eyes naman ang mga mata ni Donny ng sabihin niya ito kay Joao. Gustong-gusto talaga ni Donny makuha yung picture ni Belle kanina kaya naman pipilitin niya kahit pa ano pang sabihin ni Joao.  
  
"kiss mo muna ako?" pagkasabi non ni Joao ay walang paga-alinlangang hinalikan ni Donny si Joao sa pisngi. Nabibiro lang naman talaga si Joao pero wala eh, gagawin ang lahat para sa makuha ang picture ni Belle. Sobrang nabigla naman doon si Joao kaya hindi niya napigilang sumigaw na pati rin ang mga kaibigan ni Belle ay nagulat rin  
  
  
  
"YAKS KA DONNY! NAGBIBIRO LANG AKO!" sigaw ni Joao sa kaibigan.  
  
"no homo bro, sinunod ko lang pinapagawa mo." natatawang sagot nalang ni Donny sa kaibigan. Pilit namang pinupunasan ni Joao ang pisngi, malapit na nga siguro matanggal ang pisngi nito eh.  
  
"Oh naga-asaran na kayo diyan, balik na kami sa practice ah?" singit na sabi ni Melly kila Donny na siya namang tumigil sa pang-aasar kay Joao. Ay babalik na agad sina Belle? Di pa nga sila nakakausap ng maayos eh? Inuna pa talaga kasi hiya eh kaya hindi talaga bagay ang 'hiya' at Donny in one word eh.  
  
"ah ganun ba sige! next time naman hehe" nakangiting sabi ni Donny sakanila, tumigil pa siya kay Belle para ngitian rin. Ngumiti rin pabalik si Belle kay Donny at "Donny, thanks sa banna milk ah? una na kami"   
  
JUSKO NAMAN kung ito rin naman talaga ang bunga ng pagbabalewala sa klase niya ay okay lang. Qoutang- qouta na siya sa kilig today kaya sobrang siyang nagpapasalamat at the same time nagso-sorry if ever man binabantayan siya ng mga philosophers up there.  
  
Hindi na nakasagot si Donny dahil bumalik na agad sina Belle sa stage kung saan sila nagpa-practice. Medyo nalungkot naman dun si Donny pero okay lang! busog naman ang puso niya sa kilig. Maraming salamat po sa ayuda.  
  
"Tangina ka Donny! 5:40 na !!" biglang sigaw naman ni Gello sa kanya.  
  
"Ha? ano?"  
  
"Tanga may quiz pa pala tayo sa Philo nagyon!" sigaw naman ni Joao kay Donny.  
  
okay lang naman talaga mag cut si Donny kasi he's really doing well in his Acads pero pano nalang si Gello? sabit na sabit. Kulang na nga lang i-CPR para lang masalba ang grades nito down there. Tinutulungan naman siya nina Donny pero kulang pa eh, kulang pa sa effort kaya as much as possible hindi siya uma-absent. Minsan sinasabi nalang ni Gello na sana all gifted like Donny Pangilinan, kahit di na mag-aral pasado pa rin.  
  
"tangina ka Donny pag ako bumagsak ikaw sumalo ng grades ko." wala nang nagawa ang magkakaibigan kundi ang tumakbo sa classroom nila which apat pa na palapag ang aakyatin nila. Aabot kaya sila? Hindi nila alam kaya mukha na tuloy silang nakikipag marathon para lang makaabot sa klase nila.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


"tangina ka talaga Donny, tangina ka"   
  
Kasabay ng walang tigil na pagmumura ni Gello sa kaibigan ay ang walang tigil rin ng pagbuhos ng ulan. Napapatanong na rin sila kung may bagyo pa pero ang sabi naman ni Kuya Kim ay magiging maaraw ngayon. Kaya malaki rin ang trust issues ni Donny eh.

"Sorry na nga diba? Papagayahin ko kayo sa next quiz promise" sabi ni Donny habang pinupulupot ang mga braso sa braso rin ng kaibigan. Hay napaka baby, pero si Belle talaga ang baby niya eh _charot _"minus 5 lang naman !! kaya pa yun mabawi next quiz" dugtong pa ni Donny.__

__"Kaya mo yun mabawi kami hindi! tungek ka!harot harot mo kasi" Gello knocked Donny's head kaya medyo napa 'aww' siya sa sakit. Hindi naman malakas pero OA lang talaga si Donny para mapatawad na siya ng kaibigan._ _

__"Ito naman parang wala jowa" sabi ni Donny kay Gello sabay takip sa bibig "ay sorry pre" dagdag pa ni Donny habang nakatakip pa rin ang kamay sa bibig na para bang may nasabi siya na hindi pwedeng sabihin._ _

__"huh? may hindi ba ako alam?" biglang singit ni Joao sakanilang dalawa._ _

__"huy Donny diba may payong ka? sige na! basta diretso lang ang tingin ah?" biglang lusot ni Gello habang tinuturo ang labas ng school nila kung nasaan meron isang waiting shed. "Una na kami ah? kitakits nalang sa condo bye!"_ _

__"Hoy Gello yung tanong ko!" sigaw ni Joao sa kaibigan. "Oo na nga diba pota ka sasabihin na tara! hayaan mo na yan si Donny haharot pa yan!" hindi na narinig ni Donny ang huling sinabi ni Gello dahil dali-dali nitong hinila palayo si Joao sa kaibigan kaya naman wala sa sariling tiningnan ni Donny ang tinuro ng kaibigan na waiting shed._ _

__Teka bat andito pa siya? Anong oras na ba? ... 6:30 pm?? eh kanina pang 6 pm ang tapos ng practice nila ah? Di na alam ni Donny ang sunod na ginawa niya pero kinuha niya ang payong sa kanyang bag at dali-daling pumunta sa waiting shed kung saan nakatayo si Belle na para bang hinihintay tumigil ang ulan._ _

__"Wala kang payong?" kung kanina ang sobrang nahihiya siya kausapin ang dalaga, ngayon naman ay parang sobrang confident niya kausapin ito. Na-realize siguro ni Donny na walang mapapala ang pagiging mahiyain niya _(wala naman talaga siyang hiya) _kapag kausap si Belle kaya hinayaan niya nalang ang kanyang sarili na gawin kung ano talaga. Natural Donny kumbaga. Bahala na kung maturn off atleast pinapakita niya kung sino talaga siya. Kung pano talaga gumalaw ang Donny Pangilinan.___ _

____"Wala eh, nakalimutan ko" medyo nakangiting sagot ni Belle sakanya. _sobrang ganda talaga pucha _Whipped na kung whipped pero ang ganda lang talaga ni Belle. Sobrang genuine pa ang pinapakita nitong actions, ang sarap siguro nito maging kaibigan _or more than kaibigan *winks* _______ _ _

________"uhh.. masarap ba yung banana milk?" medyo hindi napaghandaan ni Donny kung ano ang magiging topic nila pero bahala na kahit ano lang, kahit pa kung ano ang favorite number niya sa electric fan basta makausap niya lang si Belle gagawin niya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oo naman! favorite ko yun eh!" masayang sabi ni Belle " Dalhan mo pa ko next time ah?" dugtong pa niya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Next time?? may next time pa?? huy?? at ayun nga po hindi lang pinapahalata pero kinikilig na ang ating bida kasi?? may next time pa ulit??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"ah haha! buti naman" yun nalang ang naging sagot ni Donny dahil hanggang nagyon ay pinipigilan niya pa rin ang kanyang kilig dahil sa 'next time' na yan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nagkaroon pa ng kaunting katahimikan nang si Belle na ang nagpasya na basagin ito. "Bat di ka pala masyadong nagsasalita kanina?" biglang tanong ni Belle dahilan para mataranta si Donny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"huh ? s-saan?" medyo nautal pa nga po ano. Donny sana okay pa tayo diyan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Kanina sa Audi. Ibang-iba ka kumpara sa una nating nagkita." wow tanda pa yun ni Belle? Ilang araw lang naman yung nakalipas nun eh pero kahit ilang araw lang pwede na agad makalimutan yun ni Belle. Matandain siguro itong magandang dalaga._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"ah ewan ko" tipid na sagot ni Donny "Nahihiya kasi ako.. sobrang impulsive kasi nung actions ko nung una tayo nag meet .. so baka lang ano.. ayaw mo nun" Donny said while massaging his neck na para bang nahihiya talaga siya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"bakit naman?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"baka ma turn off ganun"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"huh ? bakit naman?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"oh come on ! I know you already have an idea, ang lakas kaya ng instincts ng mga babae!" Doony couldn't contain his emotions. Nako po! baka mapaamin pa wala sa oras ang binata._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"you like me?" Belle jokingly asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"well yeah.. i mean crush lang naman!" biglaang amin ni Donny. Kahit siya ay nagulat sa kanyang biglaang pag-amin pero wala na ring atrasan to eh nandito na, para na rin malinawan kung ano ba ang dapat at hindi niya gawin. "I know we only just met the other day.. but you're pretty kasi and ... I don't know .. it's just I don't know to explain.. but don't worry crush lang naman!" sunod-sunod na sabi ni Donny. "I just hope hindi ka ma-awkward .. you know?" dugtong niya pang sabi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sobrang unexpected talaga ng mga nangyayari ngayon. Ang pag-uusap nila ni Belle na para bang hindi sila nagkita kanina, ang pagbigay ng banna milk tapos eto ngayon?? umamin si Donny?? magugunaw na ba ang mundo kaya ginagawa niya ang lahat ng to? Hindi na rin nakasagot si Belle agad dahil kahit siya ay nagulat sa sagot ni Donny dahil unang-una she just jokingly asked him. Hindi niya naman alam na aamin ito agad at saka crush lang naman, natural lang yun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bakit naman?" biglang tanong ni Belle na ikinagulat ni Donny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I mean .. bat naman ako ma a-awkward.. crush lang naman .. natural lang yan" nakangiting sagot ni Belle sa binata. "Dapat pa nga magpasalamat pa ko na may nagkaka crush sakin eh" natatawang dagdag ni Belle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Feeling ni Donny katapusan niya na bukas dahil narinig niya ang magandang tawa ng dalaga. Okay lang talaga kahit kunin na siya! pero charot lang yon dahil hindi _'pa' _sila ni Belle. Not too soon rold.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Actually .. mas gusto ko pa nga kung ano yung ina-act mo nung una tayong nagkita." nabigla si Donny doon sa sinabi ng dalaga kaya naman marahan niya tong tiningnan. Hindi rin niya alam na nakatingin rin pala sakanya ang dalaga kaya naman ay para tuloy silang naka eye to eye ngayon. "You're being dork and all..." nakangiting sabi ni Belle habang nakatingin kay Donny. " ..and I like that" dugtong pa nito._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________HELP 911!! parang may aatakihin po ata dito sa puso na nangangalang Donny! Kung dati ay siya ang gumagawa ng banat para sa dalaga, ngayon naman, siya ang kinikilig sa mga biglaang banat ni Belle. Ganito pala ang feeling ng nakakatanggap ng biglaang banat tapos galing pa sa crush mo?! Ka vibes niya rin pala si Belle eh! mahilig rin bumanat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pagkasabi ni Belle nun ay kasabay rin ng pagtigil ng ulan. Hindi na rin alam ni Donny ang sasabihin kaya hindi na niya nagawang pigilan si Belle na umalis. "Una na ako Donny ah? See you sa concert!" biglang takbo at kumaway paalis si Belle. He was about to lend his umbrella but unfortunately, tinakbuhan lang siya ni Belle. Ika nga sabi ni Belle, may next time pa naman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A lot of unexpected things happened today but one thing Donny is sure that Belle is very genuine of her action toards other people. Pinapakita niya talaga kung ano ang nararamdaman niya. She's very precious that Donny is very willing to protect this girl from everyone else. Donny knows his feelings aren't that deep but he's willing to let himself fall for Belle more. In a span of few days and little interactions, it was enough to prove that Belle is a very kind person that even the world doesn't deserve someone like her. Nandiyan naman si Donny, he's willing to protect Belle from pain and sadness. Andiyan lang si Donny palagi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw all your tweets yesterday!! thank u so much! i'll try to update a lot pero it will took a while i hope y'all understand !! : D see u all next chapter !! : D


	3. Love Shot

"Bilisan mo na ! anong oras na oh?" sabi ni Donny habang nakatingin sa kanyang relo.

Today is the day, Ngayon na ang araw ng dance concert ni Belle, ilang araw na rin itong hinihintay ni Donny. Simula kasi nung huli nilang pag-uusap ay hindi na sila nagkita. Marami rin kasing inaasikaso si Donny, kahit na may pagka maharot siya, hindi niya nakakalimutan ang kanyang mga responsibilities lalo na pagdating sa Acads. Donny loves studying, sabi nga niya his dream is to become an art student in France kaya todo pursige rin siya for his dream and the girl of his dreams charot.

Kasalukuyan niya ngayong kinukulit si Joao na umalis na para hindi sila ma late sa event pero itong kaibigan niya ay hindi pa nakabihis. Meron pa naman silang 1-hour bago mag start ang event pero ayaw lang talaga ni Donny na may ma-miss na performance. Kung dati ay wala siyang interes sa mga event na ganto, ngayon ayaw niya nang palampasin. Hindi niya rin alam kung anong nangyari sa kanya pero hayaan niyo na walang basagan ng trip.

“Oo na sandali!” sigaw ni Joao kay Donny habang patungo sa sarili niyang kwarto. Bago pa man makapunta si Joao sa kwarto nila ay bigla niyang naka bangga si Gello na bihis na bihis. Mas handa pa nga ito umalis kay Joao eh.

“San punta mo Ge?” tanong ni Donny sa kaibigan. 

“Sasama sainyo, bawal ba?” yan nalang ang naging sagot ng kaibigan habang abalang hinahanap ang relo sa sala nila.

“Huh? Akala ko ba di ka na sasama?” tanong ulit ni Donny kay Gello. Sasagot na sana ulit si Gello pero naunahan na ito ni Joao na abalang nagsusuot ng kanyang white shirt,

“Andun jowa niya eh” ang naging sagot na lang ni Joao na ikinabigla naman ni Donny dahil sa pagkakaalam niya ay silang dalawa lang ni Gello ang nakakaalam nun. Ayaw kasi ipagkalat ni Gello dahil bawal pa pumasok sa relasyon ang kanyang girlfriend, masyadong strict ang parents ng jowa ni Gello eh.

“Sinabi mo na kay Joao?” ang walang katapusang tanong ni Donny sa mga kaibigan. Hindi niya rin kasi alam kung anong nangyari sa kanilang dalawa pagkatapos ng klase nila. Well, bigla nalang itong umalis kahapon dahil nga sa kadaldalan niya pero tingnan mo naman kung saan umabot ang pagka madaldal niya. Nagkausap lang naman sila ng kanyang “crush” na si Belle kahapon na silang dalawa lang.

Sa totoo lang hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin siya nakaka move on sa kung anong sinabi ni Belle sakanya kahapon. It was too sweet to digest. Hindi naman sa minamadali niya ang feelings for Belle pero as a person having a crush to someone, this is just unbelievable. It was an overwhelming feeling na kahit na sino papangarapin na magkaroon rin ng conversation na ganon sa crush nila.

Just thinking of it makes Donny smile out of nowhere. Para na siyang baliw kai-isip sa kung ano pinagsasabi sa kanya kahapon. Di niya alam kanina pa pala nasagot ng mga kaibigan niya ang kanina pa niyang tanong.

“Ikaw kasi kung -” hindi na natapos ang sinasabi ni Gello dahil bigla nalang ngumiti out of nowhere si Donny. “Anak ng - donny ayos ka lang ba?” tanong ng kaibigan.

“Huh? Ano nga yun”

“Wala ang sabi ko tara na anong oras na oh? Okay na rin si Joao, ikaw mag drive ha? kasi mukha kang tungaw kanina.”

Wala na ring nagawa si Donny kaya kinuha niya nalang ang susi ng kotse niya sa likod ng pinto at sabay ang tatlong umalis. Honestly, he’s too excited to see Belle performing on stage today. Hindi naman siya nage-expect masyado since hindi niya pa nakikita si Belle na sumasayaw pero as what Belle said yesterday, he wants to see Donny daw sa concert. Di man exact yung words pero at least may ‘see you’ ?? Napapangiti na naman ang ating bida dahil sa thought na yun.

***

“Saan ka pupunta?”

Palabas na sana ng pinto si Belle nang marinig niya ang tanong ng kanyang Mama. Belle was carrying a big backpack,kung iisipin mo para talaga siyang maglalayas. Iniisip na rin yan ni Belle pero pinipigilan niya sarili niya. Magsusuot na sana siya ng kanyang sapatos kaso pinigilan siya ng mama niya.

“Sa school lang po, gagawa lang ng project” Belle answered. She’s actually nervous while saying that. Pano pala kung di siya payagan? Pano na yung dance concert? Hindi siya pwedeng mawala dun. Halos kasi na performance na gagawin nila ay palaging nasa gitna siya. Hindi talaga siya pwedeng mawala dahil baka maging chaos ang dance concert nila, nakakahiya yun.

“Bat andami mong dala?” _Bat ang dami mong tanong?_ Gusto sana yang isagot ni Belle pero pinigilan niya nalang ang sarili niya dahil baka hindi pa siya payagan umalis nito.

“Yung mga gagamitin lang po yan sa project namin” Belle lied again while putting her shoes on. Sinusuot niya na sapatos niya para wala nang kawala sa mama niya, diba ganon naman ginagawa ng iba? Hindi niya alam kung ilan pa bang kasinungalingan ang lalabas sa bibig niya para lang makaalis at makapag perform mamaya. Bahala na kahit maging demonyo pa siya kakasinungaling basta makalabas lang siya dito.

“Umuwi ka agad.” _huh? Di ka sure_. Hindi niya alam kung anong oras matatapos ang concert pero sigurado right after ng performances nila, magtatanggal lang siya ng make up ay uuwi na siya. 

“Di ko po sure kung ano oras ako uuwi, masyadong madami po naming gagawin eh.” At last ! may katotohanan ring sinabi si Belle ngayong araw. Sana lang ay wag na itong magprotesta.

“Basta umuwi ka! Hindi kita hahanapin pag nawala ka ha?! Baka mamaya nasa sayawan ka na naman eh!” As if magpapahanap ako kapag nawala ako?

Belle’s mom was against her passion in dancing ever since hindi niya na rin alam. Ayaw na ayaw ng mama niya na nakikitang sumasayaw or nagpe-perform si Belle on stage. The reason? Well, dancer kasi tatay ni Belle eh kaso ayun, nangibang bahay. Hindi alam ng mama ni Belle na may mas nauna na pala itong pamilya. Basically, side chick lang ang mama ni Belle. Belle’s mom thought na nagtatrabaho lang ito sa ibang lugar para sa kanila yun pala nasa ibang bahay. Hindi na sila nanghihingi ng kahit na ano sa tatay ni Belle, they agreed to cut ties and never talk for their own peace na rin (and may jowa na kasi mama ni Belle, basically may step dad na rin siya). Kaya naman ayaw na ayaw ng mama niya sa mga dancer. Dumb reason but valid.

Sobrang gulo ng buhay ni Belle. Kaya naman dancing is her only distraction sa magulo niyang buhay. She’s actually thankful na natanggap siya sa dance troupe although, patago lang at least she’s doing what she really love. 

Nagmamadali nang umalis si Belle pagkarinig ng sinabi ng Nanay niya. Nag-angkas na lang siya para madaling makapunta sa school. Medyo late na rin siya pero keri lang. Hindi niya na rin naman kailangan masyadong mag make-up kasi isa siyang pinagpala. Maganda na siya kahit walang make up sabi nga ng senior nilang si Melly.

  
  


***

Medyo late na ring nakarating si Belle sa school nila. Late na rin siya usual call time nila kaya naman patakbo na siyang pumunta sa backstage ng auditorium. Unfortunately, marami na ring taong dumadating para panoorin ang concert nila kaya nakakabangga na rin niya ang mga estudyanteng nasasalubong niya.

"Excuse me po! padaan lang po!" sabi ni Belle habang nakikisiksik sa mga magbabarkadang nakakasalubong niya. Hinihingal na rin siya at sobrang init pa. Buti nalang nakarating na rin siya sa backstage ng auditorium. Hindi na rin niya alam kung sino sino ang nag hi sakanya sa daan, ang gusto niya lang ay makarating na agad sa pupuntahan niya which is andito na siya ngayon.

"Oh ayan na pala si Belle" biglang pigil sa kanya ni Melly papasok ng backstage. "Kanina ka pa hinihintay niyan oh?" pagdadasal niya na lang sana kung sino ang naghihintay sakanya. Gusto niya na talaga pumasok at makapag-ayos pero masyado naman sigurong rude kung hindi niya pansinin kung sino man ang naghihintay sakanya. 

"Hi Belle" nakangiti habang kumakaway na Donny pala ang naghihintay sakanya.

Laking gulat nalang ni Belle sa taong naghihintay sakanya. _Ah si Donny pala._

Belle's aware naman sa kung anong pinapakita ni Donny ever since nung nag meet sila. Honestly, it's fine naman with Belle. Di naman siya na a-awkward o ano kasi he's just expressing his feelings towards him. Everything's okay naman kay Belle. Di naman niya papatulan to kasi well, marami pang plano si Belle sa buhay. At saka andami ring drama ang buhay, ayaw niya nang dagdagan. Donny said naman na crush palang if ever naman na mas lumala yung feelings ni Donny sakanya, she'll make sure na mapaguusapan nila kung ano talaga ang mangyayari sakanila.

_Weh baka takot ka lang sa commitment_

"Hi Donny! " nakangiting sabi ni Belle. "Hinihintay mo daw ako?' tanong pa niya.

"Oo sana eh" medyo awkward na sagot ni Donny. "Gusto ko lang sana sabhin na ano.. good luck hehe" napangiti naman si Belle dahil doon.

Not gonna lie, may vibes si Donny na gusto ni Belle. He's very outgoing which is good at saka masyado siyang mae-effort. She really likes it when Donny is really concerned with other people. Alam niyo yun? masyado siyang caring. Which is another good thing.

Nililista niya na ba sa utak niya mga good traits ni Donny? who knows?

"Hmm thank you ha? sige na pumasok ka na baka mawalan pa kayo ng seats." tumango nalang habang nakangiting sabi ni Belle. 

Donny, teka lang ha? pero kailangan niya nang mag-ayos. Malapit na rin kasing mag start ang concert nila at hindi pa rin siya nakaayos o nakabihis man lang. Honestly, gusto pa sana ni Belle makausap si Donny pero magulo na utak niya ngayon. Gusto niya na makapag-ayos at sumabak sa stage.

"Ah oo andun na rin naman na mga kaibigan ko." nakangiting sabi ni Donny. "Nga pala, bibigay ko lang to" sabi ni Donny sabay abot ng

_Banana Milk ?????????_

okay not gonna lie, natuwa siya nung ibinigay ni Donny yung banana milk kasi naman sobrang favorite niya to?? Di niya pa siguro name-mention pero everytime she's down or sad or stressed, banana milk lang talaga katapat niyan. Wala rin siyang maalala na sinabi niya sa ibang tao na favorite niya to. Well, Belle is glad naman if ever alam ni Donny. Sweet man sa inyong paningin pero di pa rin po ito papatulan ni Belle.

"Thank you.. una na ako ah?" medyo shocked pa ring sabi ni Belle sabay kuha nang iniaabot na banana milk. Nag wave nalang siya kay Donny bago pumasok. Eh ang kaso may pahabol pa ang binata.

"Belle !!" sigaw ni Donny na napalingon naman si Belle. "Good luck ulit!" nakangiting sigaw ni Donny kay Belle. Tumango nalang ang dalaga sabay lakad papunta sa dressing room na naka assigned sakanila. Pagkakita naman ni Donny sa naging sagot ni Belle ay umalis na siyang umalis.

It feels so unreal for Donny. Siguro sa lahat nang nagkaka crush sa ibang tao siya na ang pinagpala. Thankful naman si Donny for Belle, kahit di man sabihin ng dalaga alam niyang ina-acknowledge ang kung ano mang feelings niya for Belle. For Donny, kung ano man ang sitwasyon nila ni Belle, okay na sakanya yon. As long as he's free to express his feeling for Belle. Kahit walang label okay lang.

_Yun ang akala niya ..._

***

"Di niyo naman sinabi na buwan ng wika pala to" sabi ni Gello

Kanina pa nag start ang dance concert nina Belle. Eh ang kaso cultural pala ang theme ng concert na to. Hindi sila informed. Iba't ibang cultured dance from other countries ang pine-perform ngayon kaso nga lang kanina pa nagpe-perform ng iba't-ibang perfomance which leads them to boredom.

"Di sinabi ng jowa mo Joao?" tanong pa ni Gello.

"Di naman niya kwinento eh." yan nalang ang naging sagot ni Joao sa kaibigann.

Hindi pa naman nagpe-perform sina Criza at Belle kaya rin siguro nabo-bored na sila. Isang oras na rin sila kakahintay sa performance ng dalawa. Nakita naman nila papano yung dalawa sa opening performance kaso sakto nga lang at saka medyo hindi kita.

"Yaks walang kwentang relasyon" sabi pa ni Gello kay Joao

"Yaks patago ang relasyon" sabay belat pang sagot ni Joao sa kaibigan.

"HOY FOUL YAN AH" medyo pa sigaw na sabi ni Gello

Sa sobrang bagot kakahintay kay Belle dumagdag pa tong bangayan ng dalawa ay di na napigilan ni Donny na sigawan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan.

"Ano ba! pwede bang manahimik na kayo? bagot na nga ako dito eh."

"Sorry ssob eto kasi eh" turo ni Gello kay Joao. Wala nang nagawa ang dalawa kundi umupo nalang at hintayin ang dalawang dalaga sa kanilang performance.

_Sobrang tagal_ sabi ni Donny sa isip niya. Medyo hindi na rin siya nage-expect ng performance na magpapahina sa puso niya kapag nakita niya si Belle kasi nga "cultural". Expected niya na either may dala itong kawayan o kandila at folk dance rin ang sasayawin. Medyo inaantok na rin siya kaya wala sa sarili siyang napahikab -

"Let's have a break on cultural dances! Here's Belle Mariano, Criza Taa.. "

Pagkarinig niya noon ay napatigil siya sa paghikab at umupo ng maayos para maghanda sa perfomance ni Belle. Nawala bigla yung antok niya pagkarinig ng pangalan ni Belle. Kaya ito siay ngayon hinahanda ang sarili. Hindi niya alam kung anong ibiga sabihin nung 'break muna sa cultural dances' basta ang alam niya excited na siya panoorin si Belle.

"WOOOOOOOOOHH!!" nakisabay na rin sila sa sigaw ng crowd na kanina ay bored na bored na parang biglang nabuhayan ang mga taong ito kahit ang magkakaibigan na sina Donny.

_Now playing: TWICE - Can't stop me_

"ano yan bat biglang naging kpop?' tanong ni Donny sa mga kaibigan.

"Ewan ko nga eh yaan mo na sila Belle na oh?" yan nalang ang sagot ni Gello sa kaibigan.

Unang part palang ng kanta ay nakita na agad ni Donny si Belle. Yung unang line kasi ang part ni Belle. Hindi niya kasi alam kung sino mga members ng Twice pero alam niya tong kanta na to kaya napatanong siya agad sa kaibigan kung bakit biglang naging kpop. _(basically ,Belle is doing Nayeon's part)._ Simula palang ay napahanga na agad si Donny sa sobrang swabe ng katawan niya habang sumasayaw. It was beyond his expectation kasi akala niya mag f-folk dance rin si Belle pero, No. Parang nga this concert was for him to witness Belle' s passion towards dancing. Makikita mo talaga sa bawat galaw ni Belle na gusto niya ang ginagawa niya. Wala sa sariling napangiti si Donny sa thought na yun.

Hindi na rin siya nag video. Gusto niya kasi i-cherish itong moment na to with his own eyes. Dumating na ang chorus na mas lalong napahanga si Donny sa bawat galaw ni Belle. Palagi kasi may part si Belle tuwing chorus at makikita mo talagang nags. s-shine siya. Parang this is her song and her moment. _Sobrang angas._

Malapit na matapos ang kanta pero manghang-mangha pa rin si Donny sa bawat galaw ni Belle. Sana meron pang isang performance kasi sobrang nakakabitin.

"Tapos na?" biglang tanong ni Joao.

"Meron pa atang isa" yan ang naging sagot ni Gello sa kaibigan.

_Now playing: EXO - Love Shot_

"Holyshit" biglang sabi ni Donny pagkarinig palang ng unang beat ng kanta.

"Bakit alam mo yan Donny? Ikaw ha kpopper ka pala ha" tukso ni Gello kay Donny.

Sino bang hindi nakakaalam sa Love Shot? Hindi naman siya mahilig sa kpop pero marami kasi siyang nakikitang dance cover sa facebook ata saka marami na rin ng perform nito sa ASAP. Medyo napamura lang siya kasi naalala niya yung dance moves. Well, it's kinda not good for his heart...

Sa unang part ng kanta ay medyo hindi pa nakikita si Belle pero pagdating ng pre-chorus ay may konti siyang solo dance break at jusko rold mahabagin medyo nakahinga pa naman si Donny dun. Eh ang kaso pano kaya sa chorus kakayanin niya pa kaya? _(Belle is doing Kai's part)_

"IT'S THE LOVE SHOOOOOTTT !!!!" biglang sigaw ni Joao with the crowd.

Nakikisabay lang naman si Joao sa crowd, hindi para sakanya yun. Pero mukhang sakanya tumama.

_It's the love shot nga_

***

"Musta puso loverboy?" asar ni Gello sakanya

Kung sasagutin man ang tanong ni Gello. Hindi po kinaya ng puso ni Donny. Mangha pa rin talaga sa mga talent ni Belle sa pagsayaw. Kulang nalang nga eh maging kpop artist si Belle eh. Balita niya rin na maganda ang boses ni Belle. Siya na nga ang pinagpala sa lahat. 

Back to Belle, hanggang ngayonn di pa rin maka move-on si Donny sa performance ni Belle lalo na sa Love shot. Na love shot nga talaga siguro ang puso ni Donny.

Kasalukayan silang naghihintay sa labas ng auditorium para sana batiin si Belle. Hinihintay rin ni Joao yung jowa niyang si Criza. Probably, magkasama si Belle at Criza siguro.

"Manahimik ka nalang Gello, di pa siguro yan nakaka move on." natatawang sabi ni Joao sa kaibigan tanging 'tch' nalang ang naging sagot ni Donny sa dalawang kaibigan. "Speaking of, ayan na pala sila eh." dugtong ni Joao.

Bigla naman nagliwanag ang mukha ni Donny nang makita si Belle. Naka make-up pa rin ito at sobrang fresh pa rin kahit pinawisan ito nung nag perform siya.

"Kamusta naman performance namin Donny?" pa ngiti-ngiti pang tanong ni Criza sa matangkad na binata. Binalewala nalang ni Donny si Criza. Pano ba naman kasi nakangiti lang itong nakatingin kay Belle. Whipped na kung whipped pero mangha lang talaga si Donny na kaya niya palang gawin yun.

"Belle sobrang galing mo!" sabi ni Donny kay Belle habang naka thumbs up.

"Thank you Donny! teka lang tanggalin ko lang make up ko ah?" sabi niya habang nag wave sa magkakaibigan.

"Teka Belle" sabi ni Donny habang nakahawak sa braso ni Belle. Naramdaman naman ni Donny na napatingin si Belle sa braso niya kaya binitiwan niya agad ito at sabay nag sorry. "Sorry Belle, pero pwede bang magpa picture sayo?" biglang tanong ni Donny na ikinabigla ng mga kaibigan niya.

Tumatapang na nga po ang ating bida. Na love shot na nga talagang tuluyan.

"Sige sure!" nakangiting sabi ni Belle. "Criza picturan mo daw kami." bigla pang dugtong ni Belle.

Wow naman, kinilig naman dun si Donny kasi kay Joao sana niya iaabot yung phone pero si Belle na ang naginitiate na si Criza nalang. Pero mamaya niya na yan iisipi kasi magpi-picture pa sila ni Belle.

"Okay.. 1.. 2.. 3!" sabi ni criza sabay pindot sa phone ni Donny

"Thank you Belle!" nakangiting sabi ni Donny kay Belle

"sige na guys ah? kailangan ko nang umuwi eh1 magtatanggal pa ako ng make up sorry! see you nalang around sa school.. uwi na ako!" sunod-sunod na sabi ni Belle na para bang nagmamadali. Nagmamadali naman talaga siya dahil yari na siya sa mama niya anong oras na. Gusto niya pa sana makipag-usap sa mga nanonood pero hindi eh kailangan niya nalang umuwi.

"Uuwi ka na agad?" tanong ni Donny

"Oo eh ! sorry ! sige na" sabi ni Belle "Thank you Donny ah?" sabay side hug kay Donny.

WHAT AS IN WHAT. Nabigla si Donny dun sa ginawa ni Belle..SIDE HUG????? GETS NIYO SIDE HUG?? sobrang raming blessings ang natatanggap ni Donny ngayon palang na araw. Sana hindi na matapos pero unfortunately, matatpos na kasi uuwi na si Belle. Bigla namang bumalik sa reyalidad si Donny ng biglang nagba-bye sina Joao at Gello kay Belle. Naki wave na rin siya habang tinitingnan na lumalakad si Belle papalayo.

"Okay pa puso natin Donny?" tanong ni Criza

"Kaya pa naman" nakatulalang sabi ni Donny habang nagw-wave pa rin kay Belle.

"Teka nga bat nga pala uuwi na kaagad si Belle?" tanong ni Joao

"Long story labs"

***

Almost 9 o' clock na nang gabi nang makuwi sila Donny sa kanilang condo unit. Kumain pa kasi silang apat (kasama si Criza) sa KFC. Ang paboritong fast food chain ni Donny. Ayaw sana ng magkakaibigan pero sige pabigyan, wag sirain ang magandang araw ni Donny.

Kasalukuyan siyang nakahiga ngayon pa scroll scroll lang sa facebook nang mahagilap niya ang account ni Belle. Nagpost kasi si Criza nng mga pictures nila kanina sa concert nila. Tiningnan niya muna yung mga pictures. In fairness, halos lahat dun andon si Belle. Sobrang ganda niya talaga kahit mostly sa pictures naka wacky silang lahat. Pagkatapos tingnan ay nag send siya nang friend request kay Belle. Hindi naman siya nage-expect na ia-accept agad kaya nag scroll na naman lang siya ulit.

Nakaramdam na nang antok si Donny kaya chinarge niya nalang ang kanyang sa side table niya at natulog. _Thank you Lord sa mga blessings ngayong araw. Sobrang saya ko._ sabi niya pa sa isip niya. 

Mabilis naman nakatulog si Donny dahil sa sobrang pagod. Hindi niya namalayan na biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone

_Belle Mariano accepted your friend request._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry po if ever may typos or errors! bawi ako next update mwah


	4. Amusement Park

3 weeks na rin ang nakalipas pagkatapos nang lahat na nangyari sa dance concert nina Belle. 3 weeks na rin ang nakalipas nang i-accept ni Belle ang friend request sakanya ni Donny. Sa loob ng 3 weeks na yon ay masasabi ngang mas lalong naging close sina Donny at Belle. Hindi maiiwasan ang kamustahan pagdating sa buhay or kaya related sa school. Kung akala niyo sa facebook lang sila mutual well, nalibot na siguro nila ang lahat ng social media apps. Name it, mutuals sila diyan. Mapa twitter, Instagran, snapchat or telegram may commmunication sila diyan. 

Hindi lang sila Donny at Belle naging mas close. Kahit ang squad ni Belle at ni Donny ay naging close rin. Minsan nga ay sabay-sabay ito mag lunch sa Mamitas. Ang sikat na karinderya sa labas ng school nila. Para ngang nag collab ang squad ni Donny at ni Belle which is sobrang happy dahil the more the merrier ika nga nila.

Hindi na rin nahihiya si Donny na ia-approach si Belle. They agreed kasi to turn down the walls between them. They are actually good friends kaso nga lang may sabit na feelings kay Donny. Still, Belle acknowledges Donny's feelings towards him. For Belle, Donny is a good friend and she's aware naman kung ano talaga nararamdam ni Donny sakanya and she won't never forget that. Day by day na nagkakausap sila alam nilang mas lalo silang nagiging close. Nagtuturuan sila sa mga subjects na may mahirap na assignments, movies to watch, or anything. Their friends also know what's going on between them at sinusuportahan nila kung ano man meron sakanila.

Donny gotten to know more Belle because of their non-stop chitchats sa messenger. Donny is also aware what's going on between her and Belle's mom and he understand and respects Belle's personal issues. Ang kwinento lang naman ni Criza noong umalis si Belle ay kung bakit hindi sang-ayon ang Mama ni Belle sa kanyang passion sa pagsasayaw, nothing more. Akala niya nga hanggang dun lang eh pero Belle let herself share her personal things to Donny. Other people might say na ang comfy naman ni Belle mag share kay Donny kahit hindi pa naman sila masyadong matagal na magkakilala. Well even Belle is also surprised kung baket sobrang comfortable na siyang i-share ang lahat ng personal things going around her kay Donny. Kaya siguro sa loob ng tatlong linggo sobrang close na nila.

There is also one thing why they gotten close quickly that is because they talk about a lot of random things. Kahit ano basta may magpag-usapan talaga.

**_From: Donny_ **

_Buntis na naman si ma'am reyes amp_

**_From: Belle_**

_anong na naman? diba kakapanganak niya palang HWHAHAHAH_

**_From: Donny_ **

_yun nga eh parang ayaw na magturo HAHAHAHA_

**_From: Belle_ **

_saan mo na naman yan nakalap chismis na yan?_

**_From: Donny_ **

_diyan lang sa tabi-tabi_

**_From: Belle_ **

_chismoso ka lang talaga pati si ma'am reyes dinadamay mo_

**_From: Donny_ **

_di ko naman kasalanan na gusto niya kumpletuhin ang kalendaryo ng maternity leave niya hoy_

**_From: Belle_ **

_BWISET KA TALAGA WHWHAHXHDJKWKWJE_

One thing Belle likes about Donny is that he never fails to make her smile. Kahit super random corny joke natatawa na agad si Belle. Whenever she feels down because of her problems to her Mom, Donny is there to cheer her up. Though, Donny doesn't share a lot from his personal things, Belle is glad that Donny is still open to her. Kumportable nga talaga sila sa isa't-isa.

3 weeks silang naging busy sa pag-aaral kaya heto ngayon si Donny nasa library nag-aaral. Next week na kasi ang midterm exams nila. Actually, kahit hindi na nga mag-aral si Donny mapapasa niya na mga subjects niya pero syempre kailangan pa rin mag-aral and may inaasikaso rin siya ngayon. He also helped his friends lalo na si Gello na medyo tabingi ang grades. Donny and his friends agreed to help each other when it comes to acads. Medyo nakasalalay nga lang kay Donny kasi siya ang pinakamatalino sa barkada pero Donny is willing naman to help his friends. 

"Eto Gello, basahin mo muna tong topic na to siguraduhin mong pumasok sa utak mo." sabi ni Donny habang nakaturo sa libro. " tapos pagkatapos mo tatanungin kita ng mga questions about diyan aayusin ko lang to." sabay baling sa laptop na kaharap niya at may pinagta-type na kung ano man.

Kung tatanungin kung nasaan si Joao, andun siya sa pinakadulo ng table na inu-ukupa nila. Mas gusto niya daw solo mag-aral para makapag focus siya ng maayos. Kapag may hindi siya naiintindihan ay tatanungin niya nalang kay Donny. Ayaw niya kasing maistorbo si Donny kasi alam niyang importante ang kung ano man ang ginagawa nito.

Kanya-kanya na rin sila sa mga ginagawa nila. Hindi alam ni Donny na may bigla nalang lumapit sakanya.

"Huy" tawag ng nasa likod niya. Nagulat na tiningnan ni Donny ang kung sino man ang tumawag sakanya. Nabigla siya nang makitA si Belle na nasa likod niya na parang tinitingnan rin kung ano rin ang ginagawa niya. "Ano yan? para saan yan?" tanong pa ni Belle kay Donny.

"Yan ba? naga-apply lang sa mga art school sa France." sagot ni Donny kay Belle. Medyo naguluhan rin ang dalaga kung bakit maga-apply pa si Donny sa ibang school dahil unang-una eh naka enroll na siya dito. Para saan pa diba? 

Nag open kasi ng admission ang ibang art schools sa France. Since, Donny's dream is to study in art school sa France, agad niyang inasikaso ang mga papers niya kahit alam niyang wala naman talaga siyang pag-asa na makapasok. Why not try diba ? kesa naman pagsisihan niya sa buong buhay niya na hindi man lang siya nag try.

"hmm lilipat ka?" diretsong tanong ni Belle habang tingin kay Donny. Kasi if ever naman na makapasok si Donny eh sa malamang ay lilipat siya. Just the thought of it makes Belle sad kahit 3 weeks palang silang naging close. At saka hello?? France?? ang layo kaya non.

"Hindi ko naman sure kung makakapasok ako." sabi ni Donny at patuloy na nag type sa kanyang application form. "Try ko lang naman kahit alam kong walang pag-asa" sabi niya nalang at napa hehe nalang kasi ang lakas ng tibok na puso niya. Pano ba naman kasi ang lapit sa kanya ni Belle at sa tuwing kinakausap siya nito ay ang lakas ng titig sa kanya.

"Buti naman" sabi ni Belle sabay titig na naman sa mukha ni Donny. 

"t-teka nga lang Belle. ang lapit ng mukha mo" nautal pa nga ang ating bida pagkasabi nito. Kaya naman natawa nalang si Belle ang inilayo ang mukha niya kay Donny at umupo sa harap niya.

"Ahh oo nga pala crush mo ko." mayabang nasabi ni Belle kaya naman nagulat si Donny sa sinabi nito.

"WOW HA" nagpakawala muna si Donny ng buga bago niya sabihin yun dahil sa sobrang gulat sa sinabi ni Belle. Masyado na ata talaga silang comfortable sa isa't-isa.

"bakit? toto naman diba?" natatawa pang sabi ni Belle kay Donny. Sa loob rin kasi ng tatlong linggo nakuha nang asarin ni Belle si Donny masyado. Gustong gusto niyang naba-badtrip si Donny sa mga asar niya. Kaya na rin siguro madali sila naging close dahil sa mga asaran nila. Minsan nga ay para silang tangang nagtutulukan papuntang Mamitas para mag lunch. Parang di na rin nila alam na may kasama sila which is ang kanilang mga kaibigan. Kumbaga para silang may sariling mundo. Belle who likes to tease and dorky Donny, what a combo.

Hindi na rin sumagot si Donny kasi alam niyang nant-trip lang ito kaya naman pinatuloy niya nalang ang pag-asikaso sa kanyang application form. Kaya lang nagsalita na naman si Belle.

"Donny"

"hmm?" sagot niya habang nagt-type sa kanyang laptop.

"Kumain ka na?"

Nagulat naman si Donny sa biglaang tanong ni Belle. _Nang-aasar na naman ba to?_ tanong niya sa isip niya. Masyado naman kasing biglaan ang tanong ni Belle. Concerned ba si Belle sakanya? There is this typical feeling when someone asks you kung kumain ka na ba. You feel someone is concerned or worried about you which makes you feel things. Thinking how someone is worried about you feels so good and that is what Donny's feeling right now.

"pa fall ka" sabi nalang ni Donny na ikinataka ni Belle. What's wrong with asking kung kumain na siya diba? There's nothing wrong naman talaga kaso ang problema ay may sabit na feelings si Donny. Kahit naman sino diba, kapag nagtanong ang crush mo kung kumain ka na, siguradong maiihi ka na sa kilig kasi automatic papasok sa isip mo na concerned siya sayo.

"nagtatanong lang ako???" sabi ni Belle. "Hinihintay na kasi ako nina Melly sa Mamitas sama kayo?" dugtong pa niya.

"Hinihintay ka na pala bat ka pa nandito?"

"may binalik lang akong libro tapos nakita ko kayo ni Gello" nginusuan niya pa si Gello pagkasabi nito. "Gello, lunch daw tayo. Kasama jowa mo" sabi pa ni Belle.

Tiningnan niya muna si Donny kung pwede ba kasi nga siya ang nagtuturo kay Gello para sa nalalapit nilang exams. Parang nagpapaalam lang na estudyante sakaniyang teacher.

"sige na nga, sabihan mo na rin si Joao" payag nalang sabi ni Donny. Syempre hindi siya maka hindi kay Belle. Kaya tinago niya nalang ang laptop niya at tinawag na rin nila si Joao.

As usual, may sariling mundo na naman ang ating dalawang bida papuntang Mamitas. Hindi na rin nga alam ni Gello at Joao kung nakikita pa sila nitong dalawa sila. Patuloy ang pagbabangayan at pagtutulakan ng dalawa habang naglalakad papuntang Mamitas. Para nga talaga silang may sariling mundo. 

"Sa tingin mo ba nakikita pa tayo ng dalawang yan?" tanong ni Gello kay Joao habang nakanguso sa dalawa.

"Ewan ko nga eh daig pa mag jowa amputa" sagot naman ni Joao sa kaibigan. Totoo naman, daig pa nila ang mag jowa yun nga lang hindi sila ganun. Kung sa unang kita ay aakalain mo talagang may relasyon sila unfortunately, hindi sila ganun.

"Natatakot ako para kay Donny pre" dagdag pa ni Joao

"Bat naman"

"sa ginagawa nilang yan paniguradong talo si Donny diyan" sabi pa ni Joao. Natatakot lang sila for Donny. They aren't aware what's the real score between them. Natatakot sila dahil what if mapag-iwanan si Donny? What if one sided lang pala talaga? What if hindi kaya ni Belle na pantayan ang feelings ni Donny para rin sakanya? What if wala talagang pag-asa na magustuhan ni Belle si Donny. Ayaw lang talaga nila makisawsaw pero concerned lang talaga sila sa kaibigan nila. 

_They're still not on the same page._

They haven't talked about this pero Gello and Joao will make sure na mapapag-usapan nila ito. No hate towards Belle kasi suportado naman sila eh pero normal naman siguro mag worry sa kaibigan lalo na kung sa walang kasiguraduhan diba?

Mahaba pa ang naging usapan ng dalawa, patuloy pa rin ang pagkwe-kwentuhan at pagbabangayan nina Donny at Belle. Nang makaratin sila sa Mamitas ay hinanap ni agad sina Melly, Ashley at Criza. Sinabihan na rin ni Belle bago sila dumating na mag reserve ng upuan para sakanila. Nagbatian muna ang magkakaibigan bago sila mag order ng kanilang pagkain. Si Donny na rin ang nag order for Belle para hindi na siya pumila. Napaka gentleman nga naman. Ofcourse, kumain na rin sila pagkarating ng pagkain. Nagkwe-kwentuhan ang magkakaibigan about their midterms exam. Napaka stressful daw and andami pa nilang dapat pag-aralan. Hindi rin nawala ang asaran at kulitan sa gitna ng pagkwe-kwento nila. 

"What should we do after our exams?" tanong bigla ni Melly sa mga kaibigan

"matutulog" sagot ni Gello

"i mean something fun naman sana" pilit na sabi ni Melly while doing some hand gestures.

"fun naman yun ah?" 

"sobrang boring ng buhay mo Gello" sabat naman ni Criza. Syempre magsisimula na naman ang Tom and Jerry sa barkada.

"nye nye nye" belat ni Gello kay Criza

"hey ! stop" sabi ng ehem jowa ni Gello na si Ashley kaya naman tiklop na agad ito at nagsabi na okay magbe-behave na daw siya dahil kung hindi lagot na siya.

"hmm .. do you guys wanna go to Tagaytay?" suggest naman ni Joao

"gusto ko sana pumuntang amusement park" biglang sabi ni Belle

"bakit?" tanong naman ni Criza

"wala lang trip ko lang"

"Lakas naman ng trip mo"

"ganun talaga"

"huy diba may skyranch sa tagaytay? pwede tayo dun" suggest bigla ni Donny "ano okay ba sainyo guys?" tanong niya pa. Nag agree naman ang mga magkakaibigan sa suggestion ni Donny. Mukhang ang tagaytay trip nila ang pampa stress reliever nila after their exams.

"im good naman sa tagaytay, ewan ko lang kay Belle" sabi pa ni Melly habang nakatingin kay Belle. "papayagan ka ba?" dagdag pa niya.

"nako akong bahala kay tita! basta ako kasama niyan papayag yun!" sabi ni Criza assuring everyone na makakasama si Belle which is totoo naman. Si Criza lang pinagkakatiwaalan ng Mama ni Belle. Some people will lie kung ipapaalam ang kaibigan pero in Criza's case kahit pa pumunta sila kahit saan okay lang basta si Criza ang kasama. Syempre nagpapasalamat rin si Belle na meron siyang kaibigan na Criza kahit sobrang toxic ng sitwasyon niya sa pamilya niya.

"totoo ba Belle?" pasisiguro pa ni Donny

"hmm don't worry si Criza naman magpapaalam sakin." sagot niya kay Donny

"edi settle na lahat? " tanong ni Melly sa mga kaibigan and everyone agrees. It will be a stressful week for them pero just the thought of their Tagaytay trip make them wish na sana matapos na nila agad ang exams nila. Everyone's excited of what will happen dahil syempre it's their first trip as a whole squad. This is will be so memorable for them. 

Donny and Belle are also excited dahil first trip nila tong dalawa. They are looking forward if mas lalo ba silang magiging close dahil sa trip na to. Gustong gusto ni Belle makapunta sa amusement park and Donny will make sure na ma e-enjoy niya to.

***

Finally, their exams week ended. Di man sila masyadong confident sa mga answers nila pero at last! tapos na ang paghihirap nila. 

Sobrang excited ng magkakaibigan sa first trip nila papuntang Tagaytay. Sa sobrang excited nila hindi na rin sila masyadong nakatulog. Napagdesisyunan nalang ng magbabarkada na sa van nalang sila matutulog. Donny asked his parents kung pwede bang hiramin ang family van and surprisingly, they agreed naman since ang grades niya sa ibang subjects na agad naman pinakita ang score after they took their exams. _Iba talaga pag big time._ They also agreed na rin na si Donny nalang ang magd-drive.

3 am palang ay isa-isa na nilang sinundo ang iba nilang kaibigan. Currently nasa passenger seats na sila Melly, Joao, Gelloa and Ashley. Huli nilang susunduin sina Belle at Criza. Nang makarating sila ay bumaba muna si Donny sa sasakyan para kunin ang mga gamit na dala ni Belle and syempre batiin.

"Hi" he also hugged Belle after he greeted her. "antok ka pa?" tanong niya.

"hmm" tango ni Belle habang humihikab

"dun ka na lang sa shotgun seat umupo, gusto mo?"

"kahit saan naman okay ako" and because of that Donny opened the door for Belle. Pumunta naman siya sa driver seat pagkatapos niyang isara ang pinto para na rin makaalis na sila agad. Pero bago sila umalis ay may kinuha muna si Donny na blanket at binigay kay Belle para maging kumportable ang pagtulog niya.

"sleep first, I'll wake up kapag nakarating na tayo" sabi niya habang inaayos ang binigay na blanket kay Belle. Sobrang cute ni Belle kapag inaantok, para siyang baby which thinking of that makes Donny smile.

"hmm.. thanks Donny" Belle answered.

The day before their trip, Donny promised himself do what he really wants. Hahayaan niya lang ang sarili niyang gawin kung ano man nararamdam niya para kay Belle. It must've been exhausting hiding your feelings to someone that's he decided to let himself show what he really feels for Belle. Tatanggapin niya naman kung hindi rin maibibigay ni Belle pabalik at least napakita niya kung ano man nararamdaman niya para sa dalaga. 

Inabot rin ng tatlong oras ang kanilang biyahe bago sila nakarating ng Tagaytay. Nagpagdesisyunan muna ng magkakaibigan na mag breakfast muna sa KFC dahil maaga pa naman. Hindi natigil ang kwentuhan ng magkakaibigan. Kahit halos lahat sakanila ay nagong gising ay nakakabigla na grabe na kaagad ang kanilang energy. Napagkwentuhan nila kung anong una nilang sasakyan na rides, at bibilhin nilang souvernirs.

Napagpasyahan ng magkakaibigan na pumasok sa Amusment Park ng 10 am. Dumaan muna sila sa entrance booth para magpa stamp sa kanilang wrist pagkatapos nito ay bumili na rin sila ng mga tickets sa mga gusto nilang sakyan na rides. Ang kaso nga lang hindi nagkakasundo ang magkakaibigan.

"OKAYY VIKINGS NA TAYO" sigaw ni Joao na para bang ready na siya sumakay

"ayoko sa vikings, gusto ko dun sa Safari Spalsh" pigil naman ni Melly sa kaibigan.

"Ano ba yan Melly amoy ihi naman dun eh." sabat rin ni Criza.

Napansin ni Donny na balisa si Belle kaya naman agad niyang tinanong kung anong gusto niyang unang sakyan.

"Ayaw mo rin sa vikings Belle?" tanong ni Donny sa dalaga.

"ayoko eh"

"san mo ba gusto?"

"hmm bump cars?" patanong na sabi ni Belle.

"okay samahan kita" nakangiting tugon naman ni Donny.

Dahil na rin sa hindi pagkakasundo ng mga magkakaibigan ay naglibot muna sila sa buong park. Nag picture rin sila sa may malaking signing na SKYRANCH. Syempre nag picture rin sila sa view ng Taal Volcano. Luckily,maaraw ngayon kaya naman kitang-kita ang Taal Volcano. Napansin ng magbabarkada na nauubos na ang uros nila kakalibot palang kaya nag suggest nalang si Donny na magkanya-kanya. _Mukha gusto niya rin solohin si Belle eh._

Gaya ng gusto ni Belle, pumila muna sila sa Bump cars. Ilang minuto rin muna silang naghintay kaya nag-asaran muna silang dalawa kung pano nilang babanggain ang isa't-isa. After a few minutes ay pumili na sila ng sasakyan na gagamitin nila. Pinili ni Belle ang color red para sosyal daw at black naman kay Donny.

Makikita sa mga ni Belle na masaya siya and Donny is thankful for that. Pinipilit na umiwas na banggain ni Donny si Belle pero eto naman si Belle tuwang tuwang kapag nakakabangga niya ang binata. Sunod naman na sinakyan nila ay Carousel. It's only for kids pero gustong gusto ni Belle makasakay dito kaya naman piangbigyan ni Donny. Belle's feels like she's a kid again. It was pure happiness and she never felt this so long that's why she's so happy especially na kasama niya si Donny. Ang kaibigan na sobra siyang nagpapasalamat na naging kaibigan niya _or mor than that. who knows._

"Belle, let me take a picture of you" sabi ni Donny sabay labas ng cellphone niya sa kanyang bulsa. Agad namang nag pose si Belle. Naka wacky sign siya habang nakanguson. "Okaaayy .. 1.. 2.. 3..! cute hehe" _more like may pang lockscreen na ako._

Pagkatapos naman sa Carousel ay nag-usap muna ang dalawa kung ano rides ang sasakyan nila. " I want to try Drop tower" biglang sabi ni Donny.

"edi sige tara" sabi naman ni Belle.

Honestly, walang idea si Belle sa kung ano man yang ride na yan. Pumayag lang siya para naman hindi lang siya ang nasusunod at saka hindi rin siya magmukhang kj sa harap ni Donny. Yun nga lang pagkarating ni doon ay bigla na siyang kinabahan. Takot si Belle sa heights.

After a few minutes ay turn na nilang sumakay. Nag seatbelt sila for safety purposes. Napansin ni Donny na balisa si Belle halatang kinakabahan. Para siyang nagdadasal ng tahimik. Kaya naman tinanong niya agad kung anong problema.

"takot ako sa heights" sabi ni Belle.

"bat di mo sinabi?!"

"ayaw ko magmukhang kj" medyo mataray na sabi ni Belle " at saka ako nalang palagi nasusunod, gusto ko rin ma enjoy mo to noh."

Kikiligin na sana si Donny pero mas lamang ang pagaalala niya kay Belle baka di kayanin eh. "Buhay pa naman siguro tayo pagkababa natin?" kinakabahan na tanong ni Belle.

"Hold my hand" biglang sabi ni Donny na ikinataka ni Belle.

"huh?"

"hold my hand, im here lang." medyo natulala pa si Bell sa sinabi ni Donny. Di na rin siya naging choosy kasi hello?? takot na takot na nga siya eh. Baka in this way mabawasan naman ang takot niya. Nasa tabi niya lang naman si Donny. They interwined their hands, mahigpit ang kapit ni Belle sa kamay ni Donny habang paakyat sila. Ilang sandali pa ay bigla nalang silang naibaba. Pagkababa ng pagkababa nila ay chineck agad ni Donny kung okay lang ba si Belle.

"Belle okay ka lang?" nagaala-lang tanong ni Donny"

"HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA"

"napano ka?" sabi ni Donny

"HAHAHAHADHSA ANG SAYAA !!" natatawang sabi ni Belle kay Donny

Medyo nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Donny dahil dito. Napangiti nalang siya dahil sa tawa ni Belle. Bago pa man sila nakapag decide kung anong sunod na saksakyan nila ay tinawagan sila ng kanilang mga kaibbigan para makapag lunch. Sa sikat na bulaluhan sila kumakain ng tanghalian para naman ramdam nilang nasa tagaytay talaga sila. Non-stop ang pagkw-kwento ni Belle patungkol sa experience niya sa Drop Tower. Napapatitig nalang si Donny habang nagkw-kwento ito. Nasabihan pa nga siya ni Joao na _"baka matunaw yan si Belle"_ kaya naman napabalik siya sa reyalidad at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain.

Napagpasyahan ng magkakaibigan na mag kanya-kanya nalang ulit sa paglibot sa SkyRanch dahil hindi na naman sila nagkakasundo-sundo. Ofcourse, magkasama na naman ang dalawang walang label. Napagpasyahan kasi ng dalawa na bibili sila ng souvenirs doon sa isang shop na nakita nila kanina. Kaya naman nagtingin muna sila nang makarating sila dito. 

Nakita ni Donny ang isang headband na parang rabbit ears. Natatawa siya dahil mukhang bagay ito kay Belle kaya lumapit siya.

"Belle!" tawag niya sa dalaga. Sa pagbilang baling ni Belle ay saka naman ibinababa ni Donny ang kanyang katawan para masuot niya agad ang headband sa ulo ni Belle. Nagulat ang dalaga dahil sa sobrang lapit ng mukha nila.

"ganda mo"

Mas lalo pang nagulat si Belle dahil sa sinabi ni Donny. Di alam ni Belle kung anong nararamdaman niya ngayon. Iba eh, alam niyang iba. Hindi siya makagalaw. Sobrang stunned siya sa nangyari kaya hanggang ngayon ay nakatitig pa rin siya kay Donny. Kung ano man tong nararamdaman niya ngayon ay hindi niya ma describe. Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, hindi siya makahinga.

"Okay ka lang?" bumalik naman siya sa reyalidad pero patuloy pa rin ang tingin niya sa mata ni Donny. _Anong ginawa mo sakin Donny?_

"oo tara na bayaran na natin to." iwas nalang nasabi ni Belle. Gaya ng ng sabi ni Belle ay sinunod na lang ni Donny kaya binyaran niya na ang mga napili niya. 

Sunod naman nilang pinuntahan ang napakalaking Ferris Wheel. Medyo nga lang mahaba ang pila kaya bumili muna sila ng pagkain, churros to be exact. Matagal tagal rin ang paghihintay nila para makapasok sa basket ng ferris wheel kung tatawagin. May aircon sa loob nito kaya medyo malamig. Gabi na rin ng makasakay sila kaya makikita mo talaga ang City lights ng Tagaytay which is so beautiful. Syempre di mawawala ang kwentuhan habang nasa loob sila. Kaso iba ang atmosphere dahil kanina.

"Donny okay lang ba magtanong?" Belle asked

"hmm. what is it?"

"What if hindi ko kayang ibigay yung feelings na naramramdaman mo sakin?" mas mabuti nang diretsahan para naman wala na siyang sabihin na iba. Sa totoo lang kinakabahan siyang tanungin ito. Natatakot siya na baka kung kelan wala na si Donny saka naman niya ma re-realize na gusto niya pala ito. Natatakot siya, normal lang naman yun diba?

"I didn't asked for anything naman in the first place eh" Donny smiled between his words. "Okay na ako sa napapakita ko sayo kung ano talaga nararamdaman ko"

What did Belle even do in her past life to receive a man like him? Belle is out of words because of what Donny said. Oo nga naman, wala naman sinabi si Donny sakanya, pero alam niya and aware siyang may gusto sakanya si Donny. What Belle really admire Donny is that hindi siya minamadali nito. Alam niyang hinihintay lang siya ni Donny.

"Thank you" Belle said while looking to Donny's eyes.

"for what"

"just for being there."

And with that, Belle also decided to let herself fall for Donny. She's aware na meron ngang something na may nararamdam siya for Donny. She'll just let herself do what she wants. Sobrang traydor man sa sarili dahil pinangako niya hindi niya papatulan ito pero nangyari na eh, meron na nga feeling eh bat niya pa pipigilan.

9 pm na rin nang magpagdesisyunan ng magkakaibigan na umuwi na sa Manila pagkatapos nilang maglakwatsa sa iba pang tourist attraction sa Tagaytay. Nag dinner na rin muna sila bago umalis. Same pa rin ang seating arragement nila. Nakaupo pa rin si Belle sa shot gun seat at si Donny pa rin ang nagd-drive.

"Patugtog tayo?" tanong ni Belle kay Donny 

"sure" sabi ni Donny sabay on ng bluetooth ng van.

_Now playing: Huwag kang matakot - Eraserheads_

**_Huwag kang matakot  
'Di mo ba alam nandito lang ako  
Sa iyong tabi_ **

It was a fun day for Donny. He's thankful na malaya niyang na e-express ang sarili niya kay Donny and thank God naman na hindi man lang na awkward si Belle. He's also thankful na nagkaroon ulit sila ng bagong memories na i t-treasure nila hanggang pagtanda.

**_'Di kita pababayaan kailan man  
At kung ikaw ay mahulog sa bangin  
Ay sasaluhin kita_ **

What he said about earlier was true. He didn't asked nor begged Belle to like him back. Sobrang okay na nga siya kung ganito lang sila palagi eh. _He's willing to wait kahit ilang taon pa yan._ Just the thought of he's free to express his feelings is an unexplainable joy for him. Kahit naman na sino diba?

_**Huwag kang matakot na matulog mag-isa  
Kasama mo naman ako** _

It's been a long time since Belle experienced this kind of feeling. Sobrang saya niya ngayong araw, naramdaman niyang para siyang bata ulit. Thanks to Donny who supports her whatever she likes to do. Iba rin sa feeling na kasama niya si Donny na maramdaman ang ibang saya na to. _She isn't sure if it was because of the rides or just being with Donny makes her happy._

**_Huwag kang matakot na umibig at lumuha_  
Kasama mo naman ako  
Huwag kang matakot  
Ahh ahh ahhh**

Minsan nga nagtataka siya bakit sobra niyang saya tuwing nag-aasaran sila ni Donny o kaya nagkw-kwentuhan man lang? Bakit ganon? Natatakot siya sa kung ano man ang mangyayari o kaya sa kung ano man ang maramramdaman niya. Pero nga andiyan lang si Donny, maghihintay para sakanya. _Hindi na siya matatakot dahil andiyan lang si Donny palagi._

***

12 am na rin sila nakarating sa Manila dahil naabutan sila ng rush hour. Huli nilang nahatid sina Belle at Criza. It was sad na matatapos na ang masayang araw nila ngayon but at least it was memorable.

Kinuha na ni Donny ang mga gamit ni Belle galing sa loob ng van. Nagkangitian muna ang dalawa bago nagpaalam sa isa't-isa.

"Ingat sa pagdrive ah?" paalala ni Belle kay Donny. "Bye! thanks for today" dugtong pa ng dalaga.

"hmm.. thank you din" Donny smiled. Medyo kinakabahan siya sa gagawin niya pero bahala na, sabi niya nga he'll do what his heart really wants.

"Goodnight" sabi ni Donny and kissed Belle's forehead.

Sa sobrang hiya ay tumakbo na siya sa driver seat at saka nagkahinga ng maluwag. _Hindi naman siguro magaglit yun diba?_ Bahala na magso-sorry nalang siguro siya mamaya if ever man di nagustuhan ni Belle.

Pagkatapos niyang makahinga ng maluwag ay agad na rin siyang nagdrive pa uwi. Belle and Criza waved their hands after seeing na umalis na yung van. Uuwi na sana si Criza sa bahay nilang nang tanungin siya ni Belle.

"Criza naalala mo nung sabi ko di ko papatulan si Donny." sabi niya habang nakatulala pa rin sa umalis na van.

"oh anong meron dun?" tanong naman ni Criza.

**_"Criza, I'm doomed."_ **

***

"BELLEEEEEEEEEEEE !! may letter ka dito!! ano ba to?"

Nagising si Belle dahil sa sigaw ng Mama niya. Wala siyang ka ide-ideya kung ano tong letter ito. Hindi naman siguro to galing sa school kasi wala naman siyang ginawang katarantaduhan eh. Sa sobrang curios at baka na rin pagalitan siya ng mama niya ay bumaba na siya para basahin ang letter para sa kanya.

Pagkakuha ng letter ay agad niya namang binasa ito.

_Ms. Belle Mariano,_

_We cordially invite you to participate in our 2016 World of Dance Championships to be held on October 15,2016 at Singapore. We've seen your potentials to this competition on your Dance Concert held at your school._

_Attached here are the categories you can participate to the actual competition. We are honored to organize the Championships here in Singapore, and we deeply believe that your participation will be our major support to make the event succeed. If you need any information contact us here: **** *** **_

_Again, we are looking forward to seeing you in Singapore soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say na i really enjoyed writing this chapter :(( i hope you enjoyed reading it too !! thank you for reading !!


End file.
